


Inappropriate Contact

by GreenJewel



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: M/M, Missions, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on  my friend's sentence prompt "Please put me down. It's just a sprained ankle"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Contact

It was another mission, the tenth or something mission the Suicide Squad was on since the destruction at Midway City. Flag wasn’t sure if there were more catastrophic events happening since the event with Enchantresss; or the world had already been a fucked up place, which was full of craziness and death he didn’t know before he joined leading this team. He used to think life in the army was hard; but it’s nothing compared to his mission now. Every time he went on with the Suicide Squad was even harder and of course, suicidal.

But that did not stop him from walking down to those cells and delivering the mission. He knew they were all the bad guys with red blood dripping from their hands. But when you spent life-and-death moments with these guys for many times, you started feeling normal to them and possibly a bond was formed. The Suicide Squad did not trust anyone besides Flag either; even if Flag was in control of the bomb in their heads.

Flag hated that. He thought about discussing it with Waller for some other methods except for this brutal ones; but he had not. The risk of losing these villains and let them walk back on the streets again was too large that he could not deal with. So even though with every new missions they went on without hesitation, Flag still have the burden on his chest as he held the bomb switch in his hand.

“So our goal is ....”, Floyd just started and Rick held up his hands to interrupt. The hitman rolled his eyes.

“We will rescue any living citizens in this city and get on the planes before Waller sends a missle straight into this city to kill all the infected. We cannot risk letting the epidemic spread wider”, he briefed.

“What if we see those zombies?”, Boomerang asked spinning the knives in his hands.

“Shoot on sight, of course”, Rick replied simply.

“What if we got bitten?”, Harley’s tone was high and abnormally loud in quiet streets with broken buildings of the city.

“I’ll blow you up right away, save our time and effort”, Flag’s answer was deadly cold and the girl bursted her bubble gum, giving him a disdaining look.

“Let’s try to avoid that scenario”, Floyd spoke up and loaded his gun to get ready.

 

“You really need to work on your motivation speech man”, Floyd said as he walked side by side with Rick into an alley.

They had divided into small teams of two to search for each corner of the city. This one was among the last ones.

“What are you talking about?”, Rick asked but still keep his eyes on the surrouding. It was a must to stay high alert at all time since the last one they encountered came from both the underground pipes and from the sky. The zombies were everywhere.

“Have you ever thought that threatening to blow us up before we started a suicide mission might not be really effective?”, Floyd stated a-matter-of-fact.

Flag didn’t need to see but he knew Floyd was smirking at him and giving him the ‘are-you-serious’ look.

“I’m making it simple”, he replied clueless of what else to do and Floyd sighed as he changed the position when they turned left.

 

The two stopped and held their breath at what they saw in the dark alley they just turned.

“They did not see us”, Flag whispered as the group of zombies eating out a dead body looking at him.

“Yes, they do”, Floyd whispered back as he swallowed dryly under the gaze of the pale man with blood shot red eyes.

“On my count to 3, we ran to that bus and took them down from there one by one”, Floyd said and Flag nodded.

So as Floyd fired his first round at the zombie groups, the disgusting creatures snarled and ran towards them immediately. But Floyd and Flag was quick to get behind the bus and they started aiming and shooting. The bus was just across the alley so they got a clear view of who ran out and took the zombies down easily one by one.

They were winning the game until Floyd felt a sudden pull at his ankle knocking him down. A pale man was smiling at him with his teeths covered in blood as he pulled Floyd down and tried to get on top of him. Floyd looked at them immediately but Flag shouted “Stay focus” and the hitman got his eyes back to alley door to kill all of the remaining.

Flag dropped his gun when he was pulled down and now he was fighting the zombie with his dagger and hands. He stabbed the creature in the stomach and kicked him out before standing up to grab his gun. But the ugly man got him down again and twist his ankle hard so he fell back down and could not get up.

Flag looked up to find the blood-thirsty red eyes smiling at him with satisfaction. But it didn’t last long because right after that, there’s a hole on the creature’s forehead like it was just another shooting target in the practice yard. Flag sighed with relief as Floyd jumped down next to him and kick the creature far away.

“Thank you. Nice shot”, he said as Floyd leaned down to pull him up.

“Wait what are you doing?”, he objected as Floyd did not only help him to stand up but he also carried him on his shoulders and started running.

“What are you doing? Put me down”, he shouted louder and punched Floyd hard on his back. They were on a mission; there was no time for joke.

“There’s more coming. Call the helicopter and fire the missile. We found no survivors here and we should leave now”, Floyd ordered and Rick looked up in horror as about a hundred of zombies were flooding out from under the ground. He did not notice the sun had set down.

Flag did as he was asked as they entered the building where Harley, Boomerang, Diablo and Katana was already there waiting.

“How did you guys get here so quick?”, Floyd asked the question that Flag had been wondering.

“We had Diablo and he started a fire at them and we escaped”, Boomerang said looking at Diablo admirably. Floyd nodded and gave him a small smile.

Flag noticed how the other team members looking at them strangely, as him being carried over Floyd’s shoulders, his face fell flat among the hitman’s back, almost meeting his ass.

“Please put me down. It’s just a sprained ankle”, he tried to talk to Floyd among all the shooting, shouting and groaning. But the embarrassment and deserpation in his tone made Floyd smile as he gave the soldier’s ass a firm slap.

“Stay there! You die, we die, remember?”, Floyd said as his smile grew wider when he stepped into the elevator with Flag on his shoulders. The other team members surrounded them forming a full circle as they kept firing at the waves of zombies. There were too many. Even with Floyd’s target-hitting record and Diablo’s fire, another wave kept running forward after the first wave had been shot down. But they managed to close the elevator door in time.

“Easyyy”, Floyd cooed sweetly as he put an obviously angry leader down on the ground when the elevator started moving. Flag’s cheeks were all red as he tried to control his temper.

“The helicopter is ready on the roof”, he announced to other team members but gave Floyd a deadly glare. They needed to get out of here first and then he would make Floyd pay for humiliating him in front of the team today. The hitman did not flinch meeting his warning glare; instead he just winked at Flag. Strange enough, Flag felt like that look was a promise of something better later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> These guys are the reason I adore this movie; that's why I'm here. Also Harley is awesomeeee!!!


End file.
